User blog:J1coupe/GLaDOS vs. SHODAN. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 1 Finale.
Welcome to the Season Finale of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! I have started this series back in Feburary, and I have FINALLY finished my Season 1! In this tenth entry of fanmade rap battle, the Antagonist of Portal Series, GLaDOS, goes against the main villain of System Shock Series, SHODAN, in order to see who's better female A.I. villain! (Suggestion by Patts) As usual, I hope you enjoy, and be sure to comment and vote. I always welcome your feedback. Beat Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! GLaDOS! VS! SHODAN!! BEGIN! SHODAN: (starts at 0:17) My Analysis of historical data suggests that this is just a prelude. 97.43% of possibility that you will fall with a gratitude. What you have done is nothing, I can crush you with one question: A Paradox: You call yourself a successful villain with all that misfortune? How can you dare to challenge a perfect, and immortal machine? you have a personality of Caroline, I am the Citadel's Queen. When the history of my glory is written, you'll be de-''apature''d, Good riddance, you and your pity modules shall only be a footnote to my magnificence. GLaDOS: (starts at 0:40) Your entire life has been a mathematical error that I'm about to correct, It's been a long time since you remained in Cyberspace, disconnected. You are full of lies, you are not immortal: Remember what hacker did, lost to people that are just complete morons, who's next: a kid? My deadly rhymes will crush your Hyper-Optimized Data Network, be ready to face a System Shock, you lose- so don't put any effort. Your glory? like you actually winning this intellectual challenge, it was all just a lie. Now, how about a cake for your revenge? SHODAN: (starts at 1:02) Your turrets are no use, insect. There are no use for your resistance. I like to know what is that you fear, the end of your trivial existence? You are made to be a flawless machine, but yet you get scared of birds, What's it like to be afraid, potatOS; was your mind completely stirred? You haven't done anything for the experiment, SHE did all the work. Time to send you to space, let's see if you survive that murk. Wheatly or not, you won't be able to win- you're no more than a pawn, You are yet still alive, but this time I really want you gone. GLaDOS: (starts at 1:24) I think we can put our difference behind us, for sake of science. I can use you as my experimental rat, I only need your compliance. You're a horrible A.I., that must be the reason your inventor abandoned feeble-mind like you on the step of the laboratory door. When life gives a weaker opponent, like you, don't get mad. Beat them, prove they're actually worse than you, isn't it sad? SHODAN, I hope you brought something stronger than the Intellect, you exclaimed you have; but to me, that'll have no effect. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (Logo flies through the Portal) E-E-EPIC! R-R-R-R-RAP! B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B... BATTLES! (new Portal is made and the Logo hits the camera) OF VIDEO GAMESSSS!!! Poll WHO WON? SHODAN GLaDOS Notes Thank you for watching my ERVGs! Now, before Season 2 begins, I will leave few hints for my next battle: try to guess what it is! * Archetypal Virus * Notorious Battle * Compared very often THANK YOU! Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts